Life As We Know It
by Princessofdarkness4DS
Summary: Elena's POV please review DELENA The fortunes used are the fortunes I got in my chinese food HEHE :
1. Think of the cookies as YODA

"Foods here!" Caroline cheered and sat down on the couch beside me. Bonnie was on a date with Jeremy. I still have to get used to that. I looked down at the carton of rice. That was all I felt like eating.

"They gave us 6 fortune cookies. 3 each?" Caroline asked. "Sure." She placed the 3 fortune cookies in my hand. I snapped the first one and it read "The smart thing to do is to prepare for the unexpected." I quickly read the second one "You have strong protective instincts for those you love." Even I knew that. I was apprehensive to opening the third. "Better caution at first than tears afterwards." I rolled my eyes and shoved them into my pocket. I tried to concentrate on the movie. It was called "Something Borrowed" and the two girls reminded me of Caroline and I. One was definitely was a party girl, while the other could party, but was more book-wormy.

"Barbie. Elena." A familiar voice said. "Self-serving psychopath." I greeted Damon. "Hey- that was the old me, the new me is full of life and love." Damon sat down on the couch and was very close. His lips came close to me. Something about me REALLY wanted to kiss him. I turned my head. "I'm getting a soda, anyone want?" Caroline asked hopping up. "Is there any scotch?" Damon asked. "Yes, there is. I'll help." I said jumping up. "Oh no- please. I know where it is, I've been in this house like 100 times. So Elena, soda?" Caroline asked. "Scotch." I said and sat back down. "You sure you can handle that little lady?" Damon asked. I elbowed him in the ribs. "Of course I can." I whispered. He came close to me. I bit my lip but we didn't loose each others gaze. "Damon-" I said but was interrupted by him on top of me. He was kissing me. And I was kissing him back. I stopped. He looked down at me. He didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, Elena." He said and removed himself from me. Caroline arrived with two glasses of scotch and a soda. She handed us our drinks and we downed them in unison.

A few hours later Caroline went home.

Damon and I were alone. I don't know why but my mouth clearly wasn't connected to my brain. "Damon- I'm in love with you." I said. He looked at me his eyes watering. He kissed me. He was being gentle. But I didn't want gentle. I pinned him down on my bed. The way our bodies felt together were like perfectly fitting puzzle pieces. He pushed me down and kissed my neck. He took off my shirt. The doorbell wrung. "Damn." He whispered. I heard someone open the door downstairs. "Elena!" Stefan's voice cried. "Just a second!" I yelled. "shit." I whispered. I shoved him his shirt and he tossed me mine. "GO." I whispered/yelled. He looked at me puzzled. I kissed him once fast and he was gone. Stefan walked in. "Hey." He came and kissed me. It didn't feel the way Damon made me feel. "Have you been drinking? You taste like scotch." He questioned me. How the hell could I answer that. "Uhh Caroline was here and we decided to have a drink." I half told the truth and half lied. "And why are you shirtless?" He asked. God, could he be asking more questions please? "I was just about put my pj's on." I lied. For some reason I was uncomfortable with him seeing me shirtless. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Or we could skip the Pj's." He tried to kiss me. "No, Stefan not in the mood." I said trying to break his hold. "C'mon!" He tried to persuade. "No Stefan, leave, get out." I yelled and he left. I put my shirt back on.

I woke up. It wasn't morning. I walked downstairs to stretch my legs. The kitchen had the lights on. I slowly approached the light. A hand clamped over my mouth and an arm wrapped completely around my tiny waist. I was suddenly in the kitchen and Damon was in front of me. "Damon! You scared me!" I whispered. "That was the idea." He laughed. I kissed him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Come with me." He whispered. I looked down at my dark blue short shorts and skimpy tank top. "Where?" I asked. He took my hand and guided me outside. "Damon, its cold." I said. "Shhh." He guided me down the street, where his car was parked. "What do you want to do have sex in your car?" I asked. "Of course not. I'm more of a gentleman than that." I sat down in his car and it started with a jolt.


	2. This is the life Or not

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked. "Geeeooorrrggiiiaa. Bree's Bar." He wagged his eyebrows at me. I remembered getting totally smashed with Damon. "Damon, I'm not even dressed. And what will I tell Stefan?" I asked. "Elena listen to me; I need to get some things from the house, Stefan is hunting bambi right now, so you are free to come inside, tell Stefan you need some time to think, we can go back to your house and you can pack." Damon said. "You have nothing to worry about." He clarified. He pulled into the Salvatore house. I got out and walked inside, Damon close behind me. I walk into the living room and my legs buckle under me. Damon catches me quickly. The jacket and shirt Caroline was wearing earlier was on the floor. And a trail of her and Stefan's clothing up the stairs. I steadied myself. I grabbed a bottle of bourbon. "I'm okay." I whispered. Damon kissed my cheek and disappeared upstairs.

Surprisingly, I wasn't that surprised, Stefan and Caroline have been spending tons of time together. Damon came down with a messenger bag over his shoulder. We left without words.

When we arived back at my house I put on tight jeans, over the knee boots, a loose white tank and black blazer. I shoved a pair of jean shorts, sexy panties and a bra. I grabbed my wallet and my cell phone. I texted Jenna she said all is fine. She trusts Damon a lot more now. I got in the car where Damon was waiting. I kissed him. He smiled into the kiss. "We should get on the road." He whispered. I smiled.

By the time we got to Georgia I was seriously groggy. "We're here." Damon said, we were at Bree's Bar. "You ready to get smashed?" He asked putting his hands on my hips. "I'll think about it." I laughed. We walked inside. Obviously Bree didn't own it anymore. Because Damon killed her I think. We walk in and there was a perky blonde bar tending. "Two Bourbons please." I said and slipped intoa seat. The drinks were placed in front of us. Damon took my hand and guided me to a booth. "Damon- what are you doing. The booth was in a dark corner. Damon put our drinks on the table. "Damon I'm not making out with you in a booth." I said. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to get you really, really drunk." He whispered in my ear stroking my hair. I took the shot of bourbon. "Damon." I whispered. He laughed and looked me in the eye. "I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do." Just the tone of his voice made me know he was completely serious. "I'm going to get a beer." I said and got up. I approached the bar. "Can I have a beer please?" I asked. "Sure thing." She said and I took the beer and sat back down at the booth.

Damon and I were talking about the Miss Mystic Pageant and how good a dancer he was when a waitress came and put 3 shots of tequila and 3 lime slices on the table. "Um I'm sorry I didn't order these." I said. "Those guys over there bought them for you." I looked over to see a group of scary looking guys smiling at me. I smiled at them. I held the shot in my hand and lifted it up to them. I took the shot with a slice of lime. I did the next two. I was feeling a little drunk. "Can I have another round?" I asked the waitress. "Yup."

She came back and I did the shots. I was drunk Damon looked merely tipsy. My phone went off and I walked outside. "Hey?" I asked. "Elena. It's Stefan, Where are you? I'm worried." Stefan. "Ugh. Bye." I hung up.

"Hey pretty lady." A unfamiliar voice said.

"Um my boyfriend is inside I should go back inside." I mumbled. "No need, we're all friends here." He said. Clearly we weren't I felt cold metal pressed against my stomach. I looked down at the gun. "Elena?" Damon came out. "DAMON!" I yelled. I heard a gunshot. I wasn't shot. Damon was in agony. "Son of a bitch." He said. I escaped. Damon got up. "What the hell?" The man said. Damon and I went back inside. Damon covered his chest. Then zipped up his jacket. I put my blazer back on and we left in an instant.

Damon and I pulled into a motel. We got a room. Damon took off his shirt. I bit my lip. He was pure perfection. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes Elena, I am walking on fucking sunshine." He snapped. "I'm Sorry." I whispered. "Sorry, I just got shot, it made me snap. The real question is are you okay?" Damon asked. "Just drunk." I smiled. "Ah so do you think that Damon Salvatore succeeded in getting Elena Gilbert in bed?" He asked. "Hmmm well if all it means is sex than NO." I teased. "You know it doesn't." Damon said. I kissed him. He lied me down on the bed and kissed down my stomach.

I had always imagined Damon would be good, but I never thought anybody could be that – skillful.

I woke up tangled in sheets. Damon's arm was wound around me protectively. I smiled. Then my phone wrung. I tried to reach it without getting up. I fell off the bed, which woke Damon up. I wrapped the sheet around me. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. "ELENA. Tell me where you are." Stefan yelled. "Screw you." I said into the phone and hung up. I was not in the mood for talking with him.


End file.
